First Date
by angelic1hp
Summary: It wasn't the first date they planned - but it was the first date they got.


_I know I haven't been around for months. And I should duck out before I get shot as this is not a TIAP installment... Written ages ago for a fantastic someone over at LJ (from which I have also been absent for months... ) and I can't quite remember the prompts... chocolate pudding: definitely. So it's not a 'This Is A Problem' but I hope it's a mild stopgap for anyone waiting for chapter 8. Which hopefully is around the bend...  
_

_--_

First Date (quite R)

All in all, the dreaded first date was going rather well. The first date that had taken four months of illicit hospital-based sexual encounters for them to finally consider it.

The question had been posed by Izzie, as she re-tied her shoes after another enjoyable lunch time in the on-call room.

"So. I was thinking…" Izzie trailed off, biting her lip nervously.

Addison turned around to face Izzie as she tucked her shirt into her skirt. She was always careful to make sure her appearance didn't scream 'I've just had naughty intern sex for lunch'.

"Think fast Stevens. I have a consultation—Actually about ten minutes ago," Addison replied with a smirk, checking her watch.

"I have the night off on Friday. I have a _Friday_ night off," Izzie spluttered. Her palms were sweating.

"Well, I don't know of any keggers happening. But they're usually posted on the notice board. I'll have a look," Addison said lightly, not quite sure why she wanted to make this harder for Izzie. And herself.

"Great, thanks," Izzie replied, forcing a smile and pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. She gave Addison another quick smile before attempting a speedy exit. This was blocked by a soft hand clamping around her wrist.

She nervously looked back as Addison sighed deeply, trying to shake off a smile. Addison tucked loose strands of Izzie's hair behind her ear affectionately and gazed at the blonde.

"I, too, have a Friday night off," Addison started, feeling her own palms begin to sweat. Instantly, she let go of Izzie's wrist; embarrassed at how much like an awkward school girl she had become.

"That is… a coincidence that I wasn't aware of," Izzie said slowly and stiffly, willing her cheeks not to flush.

"Shut up, Stevens," Addison laughed, rolling her eyes. "Have dinner with me."

"A dinner? With food and everything?" Izzie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not just 'lunch' disguised as dinner? You know, like _this_ is lunch. And dinner would be—"

"Dinner would be food. In a restaurant. With nice clothing and cutlery and waiters and all the other features that come as standard in a restaurant," Addison replied, amused.

"This would be a…" Izzie trailed off, hoping Addison would suggest the dreaded D-word.

"Yes, Izzie. This would be a date," Addison groaned painfully.

"A date. Never thought of that."

"Do you love to torture me?" Addison half-pleaded.

Izzie flashed Addison a beatific smile, clearly delighted at the prospect.

"I'd love to," Izzie said genuinely, opening the door. "Oh, you should know. I never have sex after the first date. It's always been a rule of mine," she threw over her shoulder to a perplexed Addison.

--

Perhaps it was the wine, or the soothing atmosphere, or the afore warned no-sex clause but the 'date' was going far better than Addison had ever expected. A part of her had worried that this date would inevitably turn out to be the worst idea in the history of ideas; ergo an end to the afternoon on-call room encounters she enjoyed so much. To be honest, some days it was pretty much the reason _to_ come into work.

'But that'd be the same for anyone, wouldn't it?' Addison reasoned. 'Who wouldn't look forward to work if there was a midday release?'

However, she needn't have worried about that possibility. As she evaluated it, everything was going very well. And Izzie definitely seemed to be enjoying herself. The conversation had veered from light to serious to deep to hysterical and it certainly didn't hurt that she couldn't tear her eyes away from Izzie in a deep red dress.

But something changed. The moment that Izzie cautiously placed her hand over Addison's and smiled shyly was a revelation. An epiphany. Addison's stomach lurched causing a painfully pleasurable sensation she wasn't too familiar with. It hit her, not so much like a tonne of bricks and more like a sixteen storey hotel – This could work. This could actually be something pretty, awesomely, wonderfully amazing. And then Addison Montgomery felt like she must have the IQ of a third grader to have never even seriously considered this before.

"Idiot," she whispered to herself, shaking her head.

"Sorry?" Izzie asked, leaning forward, not quite catching it.

"Nothing," Addison smiled, eased her fingers between Izzie's. "Nothing."

"Are you having dessert? They look pretty great here," Izzie mused, casting a discerning eye over the other diners enjoying gateaux and cheesecake.

"Was thinking about the House Special chocolate pudding," Addison replied, lifting the wine glass to her lips with her free hand.

"Chocolate pudding. In a place like this," Izzie said slowly.

"Family recipe, apparently. Have a look at the menu and I'll be right back," Addison suggested, standing up to go to the bathroom. She leaned over, hesitantly kissing Izzie. Izzie nearly recoiled, completely surprised by Addison. Instead she licked her lips, sitting back in her chair.

"You look incredible tonight," Addison whispered, slowly easing her hand out of Izzie's as she walked away.

After washing her hands, Addison studied herself in the mirror checking her hair and make up. She was almost overwhelmed with soaring happiness as she thought more and more about the prospect of Izzie and her as an actual couple.

Stepping outside the Ladies, she felt Izzie's hand on her arm.

"The dessert trolley's right over there," Izzie nodded towards the kitchen doors down the corridor and a trolley laden with cakes and sweets.

"They do bring it to the table," Addison joked lightly.

"I know," Izzie replied mischievously as she produced a chocolate pudding dessert from behind her back. She ushered a bemused Addison back into the bathroom.

"Free chocolate is better than regular chocolate. And it's a little public out there," Izzie told her, setting the pudding down in front of the mirrors. Cunningly, she spied the vacant toilet attendant chair in the bathroom lobby and shifted it in front of the door, propping up the handle. "My first apartment, none of the doors shut properly. If you wanted any privacy, you learned to work with what you have," Izzie explained, grinning.

"Izzie Stevens, what are you—" Addison started before Izzie's finger, coated in chocolate pudding, was tempting her lips. Raising her eyebrow, she accepted it, letting the chocolate linger on her tongue as Izzie drew her finger out slowly.

"Any good?"

Addison nodded silently, closing her eyes. "It's good." After a moment, she put her own finger in the pudding, lifting it up to Izzie's mouth.

Izzie grinned holding Addison's hand as she brought the pudding between her lips, sucking it gently.

"Very good," Izzie laughed with a mouthful of pudding.

"Very, very good," Addison affirmed as Izzie pulled in close for a kiss.

"I think we've covered the fact that it's good," Izzie whispered into Addison's lips. She manoeuvred the red head backwards until the hit the make up counter top at the mirrors. Izzie crushed her lips against Addison, still tasting the sweet, creamy chocolate

"I thought you said… No sex… On a first date," Addison mumbled between heady breaths and deep kisses. She felt completely compelled to give into Izzie's demanding lips

"I said no sex _after_ the first date," Izzie corrected slyly, her breath warm against Addison's ear. Having been sleeping together for four months, Izzie knew that was just the button to push to make Addison crazy.

"Oh God," Addison moaned as Izzie pulled her into for a fierce and furious kiss. The intern pushed her up onto the counter top and wasted no time sliding both hands under the dress and skimming over Addison Montgomery's legs.

Addison closed her eyes, repeating the blondes name in a sacred mantra. Her teeth grazing Izzie's flesh lightly, Izzie's light touch teasing her inner thigh, so close.

Izzie caught Addison's mouth for a kiss as her hand slipped in between hot flesh and cool silk underwear. Addison gripped onto Izzie tightly, shuddering.

She held onto both sides of Izzie's face, demanding her full and total attention.

Addison drew a deep breath, almost drowning in the deep waves of pleasure swamping her body. She searched Izzie's eyes and felt the words tumble out of her mouth : "This could work."


End file.
